Kar Gayi Chull
by SRKkifan
Summary: Arjun and Tia get engaged. Kapoorness (i.e. craziness) ensues


**A/N: A week late, but this is for my sweet reviewer who requested this a while back. Love you guys! :)**

* * *

Tia glanced down lovingly at her engagement ring, then back over at Arjun, who was sprawled on the bed, his hand holding her other one, seeking her hand as soon as he had fallen asleep.

He had proposed in a total and typical Kapoor fashion, with craziness galore. And in the champagne bottle.

Well, he hadn't planned too. According to him, the plan had simply been to take her out to eat and propose after an overly sentimental speech. A speech that definitely wasn't supposed to include the small, completely irrelevant fact that she had kissed his (now) openly gay brother. She was also fairly sure, not completely though, that Arjun's grandfather and mother weren't supposed to show up at the restaurant, trying to hunt down Anu, after that horrid woman had made yet another remark on how she believed that Sunita's catering business was going to fail very soon, due to her "inability" to cook.

Anu, in the past, had attempted to put of a façade of innocence and kindness, as though to keep her image crystal cleans. Though, after the passing of Harsh, she had no reason to put up a front of kindness towards Sunita, and no longer bothered to. Sunita though, heard the insult by word of mouth from her friends and was obviously offended.

And Dadu, looking for an adventure, followed along with Sunita for the hunt. But of course, at the perfect time, his wheelchair had gotten splintered, and popped one of the wheels, requiring them to call Rahul. Who was already engaged in some activities in the bedroom, which he didn't exactly want to disclose to his mother, who barely supported his endeavors, though she did (now) accept him for who he was.

So when he had come running, his boyfriend, who had come with him to India on vacation, had no choice but to follow. Once they arrived however, Dadu had fallen asleep, which caused chaos to ensue, considering he was an incredibly heavy sleeper.

Sunita had tried using her inability to sing to wake her father-in-law, but to no avail. No matter how much she screeched, the old man refused to wake. Which was a good decision on his part, considering that Sunita had nearly caused Rahul and his boyfriend to go deaf. Not that they had any singing ability, as that trait somehow only ended up in Arjun.

By the time that Dadu had seen fit to rise from his slumber, Sunita had already left to find Anu, who was rumored to be at the nearest restaurant., which of course, served to be an even worse insult, as she was apparently ordering catering.

So Dadu had attempted to make his way to the restaurant by himself, eventually catching up to Rahul and his boyfriend, as the two weren't exactly too focused on walking. Luckily, they had taken a break from their "activities" just as Dadu stumbled upon them.

When they had all reached the restaurant, at the same time as Sunita, due to her heel breaking, they stumbled upon Arjun, down on his knees, holding a ring, in midst of an intensely beautiful speech to Tia.

Sunita, who had somehow already gotten drunk, immediately reacted. "Just say yes. I'm tired of being responsible for his behavior."

Dadu, who had also gotten drunk, guffawed loudly, the adventure of finding Anu forgotten.

"Oh and be sure to not compare my two sons. When I did that, it didn't exactly work out."

Coincidentally, Anu had already vanished from the premises, something Sunita's addled mind didn't take the time or energy to register.

"Mom," Arjun hissed, as he slid Tia's ring onto her finger. "You can't do or say stuff like that!" He was quite salty that his mother had interrupted his carefully planned speech, and then Tia had rebuffed his attempt at continuing by smiling, whispering yes, and holding out her hand.

Tia had only done that because she had heard enough. And she also knew his family would not let him get through what was left of his agenda, and they would be there the whole night. She was fairly sure that wouldn't benefit anyone, especially the workers.

Soon the family had dispersed, but not before a whispered congratulation from Rahul, a surprise scream from Dadu, and another incident with Sunita falling down. Which prompted her drunken ramblings to start once again, as she continued to walk with one broken heel.

Once they were alone and on their way back, Arjun turned to Tia, shrugging apologetically. "Sorry about that."

She smiled. "You wouldn't be you without them." She paused. "Well... actually."

Arjun raised his eyebrows, a smirk playing upon his lips. "Was that supposed to be a joke?" He inched closer towards her, his eyes staring directly into hers.

Tia shook off the spell that seemed to overtake her. "You know I have a weird sense of humor." She pushed at him lightly, her smile growing.

Arjun turned away playfully, attempting to hide his grin. "I'm tired. I think I'm just going to sleep."

"Arjun..?" She was half incredulous and half amazed as he lay down on the bed, closing his eyes. She shook him, waiting for him to pop back up and kiss her, until she heard his telltale soft snoring.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she turned to look back at her fiancée, who was still sleeping, his mouth slightly open. She reached down and lightly closed it. Resigning herself to the fact that they were in fact, only sleeping, she laid her head down on the pillow and pulled the covers over herself, ignoring Arjun's groan when they were dragged off of him.

She turned to face him, slowly reaching back toward his hand. She laced her fingers through his, barely registering when he rolled over on top of her, eyes wide open.

"It took you way longer to come sleep than I thought."

He leaned down to kiss her cheek, avoiding her lips.

"If I had known you were awake, I would have come sooner. I was just too busy admiring the rock on my finger."

"That's not the only rock you'll be admiring tonight."

 **A/N: I'm sorry... I don't know what that innuendo is, I am so tired and I'm about to fall asleep.. Hope you liked it anyways! Review! social media and other stories on profile :)**


End file.
